This invention relates to fixtures for supporting large panels, and more particularly for fixtures used as an aid in construction projects for temporarily supporting large panels and/or construction sheets while the same are being positioned for attachment to the structure.
Various jigs and fixtures have been used in the prior art for aligning and attaching construction material to vertical side walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,792,852, issued Feb. 19, 1974 discloses a device for use as an automatic guide in laying shingles, shakes, clapboard and the like in parallel rows on the surfaces of various types of housings, buildings and other structures. This device provides a horizontal alignment tool by registering parallel rows of construction material relative to one another and providing for adjustable spacing of such rows.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,141, issued May 16, 1978 discloses a tool which is temporarily attached to a side wall structure, and which has a horizontal projection from a lower portion so that siding can be supported on the projection while it is being nailed to the wall structure. Since the tool fastening arm extends above the siding being attached to the wall structure the fasteners, which are typically nails, can be subsequently removed and the tool can be withdrawn from its support position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,346, issued Aug. 14, 1979, discloses a lap siding tool for registering adjacent siding sections in parallel and spaced relationship, which tool may be slid away from engagement after the siding section has been attached. All of the foregoing devices have similarity in that they relate to the attachment of construction material which is typically relatively long and narrow and consequently somewhat difficult to handle unless by more than one workman.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,455, issued June 19, 1979, discloses a wall panel installation jig for holding panel sections in position during installation. This device includes a channel section which is nailed temporarily to wall studs beneath the panel position. The panel is then placed in a channel section of the jig and inclined against the wall structure for temporary attachment, and then the nails holding the jig to the wall studs are removed to enable removal of the jig.
The prior art tools, jigs and fixtures suffer from a number of disadvantages. In some cases they are useful for attaching only relatively narrow shingles or siding construction materials, for the tool must be attached to the wall support structure at a point above the top edge of the siding. The tool must therefore be elongated so as to project above the siding, or the siding must be sufficiently narrow to permit the tool attachment point to project above the top edge of the siding. Other panel installation jigs are typically attached to wall studs beneath the panel mounting position, leaving exposed nail holes when the jig is removed. Such jigs also suffer from the disadvantage that they do not permit the attachment of a panel whereby the panel may project below the attachment point of the jig. This is particularly disadvantageous in construction wherein it is desired to have a large panel overlap a foundation or masonry structure while being supported against wall studs mounted atop such structure.